Joker at Wayne Manor
by ReiPan
Summary: Lorsqu'il avait entendu parler de ce programme de réinsertion de patient de psychiatrie en voie de rétablissement, Alfred s'était saisi de cette opportunité. N'était-ce pas à la fois une belle idée altruiste ainsi qu'une occasion de redonner un peu de vie au quotidien du Manoir Wayne ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Le projet d'accueil

**Joker at Wayne Manor**

.

« Joker at Wayne Manor » ; mais pourquoi donc un titre en anglais ?

Et bien tout simplement parce que je n'arrivais pas à trouver de titre satisfaisant en français !

On pourrait traduire ça en : « (Le) Joker au Manoir Wayne », ou plus littéralement « Un plaisantin / blagueur au Manoir Wayne »...  
(C'est tout de suite moins funky en français, pas vrai ?)

Bref, ça annonce qu'on va bien se marrer, non ?

.

**Résumé :** « Tout était parti du double constat qu'avait fait Alfred : Bruce se repliait de plus en plus sur lui-même et le Manoir Wayne manquait cruellement de vie.  
Lorsqu'il avait entendu parler de ce fameux programme de réinsertion de patient de psychiatrie en voie de rétablissement, Alfred s'était saisi de cette opportunité. N'était-ce pas à la fois une belle idée altruiste ainsi qu'une occasion de redonner un peu de vie au quotidien ?  
S'il avait su ce qui les attendait, peut-être y aurait-il réfléchi à deux fois...  
Mais après tout, tout homme a droit à une seconde chance, n'est-ce pas ? »

BoyxBoy : couple Bruce Wayne / Joker.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre 1 : Le projet d'accueil**

.

.

En y réfléchissant bien, tout cela avait commencé au trente-et-unième anniversaire de Bruce.

L'année précédente, pour ses trente ans, Alfred avait organisé avec l'accord du concerné une fabuleuse soirée d'anniversaire au Manoir, où avait été invité tout le gratin de Gotham. A cette époque, cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que Bruce avait raccroché la cape du Batman. Pour autant, il avait accepté de jouer son rôle de playboy encore quelque temps, afin que l'on n'assimile pas directement la disparition du Batman et le repli de Bruce Wayne.

Alfred avait été ravi d'organiser cette somptueuse soirée. Décorations, invitations sur papier en filigrane, cocktails uniques en leur genre et toasts de caviar... tout y était passé. Et les convives avaient été on ne peu plus ravies ! Même Bruce Wayne avait eu le sourire tout au long de la soirée, prenant plaisir à cette grande festivité... Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait laissé paraître. Car dès la fin de la soirée officiellement annoncée, Alfred avait vu le visage de son jeune maître reprendre cette teinte sans joie et se replier sur lui-même comme il le faisait déjà depuis plusieurs mois.  
Et suite à cela... Plus rien.

Plus aucune soirée au Manoir. Plus aucune acceptation de se rendre à un quelconque gala. Plus aucune femme ni aucun homme n'avait été invité pour partager l'intimité de Bruce ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. L'homme s'était renfermé et plus rien ne semblait l'atteindre.

Alfred avait passé une année entière à faire comme il ne s'agissait là que d'une mauvaise passe, croyant dur comme fer qu'un de ces jours le jeune Bruce retrouverait de l'intérêt dans son quotidien et, tout simplement, du plaisir à vivre. Mais les mois avaient passé et Bruce restait reclus dans ses quartiers. Son seul contact avec un autre être humain se produisait lors des discussions de plus en plus maigres qu'il entretenait avec son majordome lors des repas. Lorsque le jeune propriétaire du manoir acceptait de manger, bien sûr. Ce qui arrivait de moins en moins souvent, celui-ci prétextant ne pas avoir faim ou ne pas avoir envie d'un véritable repas. Ce qui commençait à inquiéter ce cher Alfred Pennyworth.

Pour les trente-et-un ans de Bruce, Alfred avait proposé d'organiser une nouvelle soirée, du même style que l'année précédente. Mais Bruce avait refusé. Malgré ce refus, la détermination d'Alfred était toujours présente c'est pour cela qu'il s'était tout de même affairé à préparer un beau festin pour cet anniversaire-ci, même s'ils ne seraient que deux à le célébrer. Alfred tenait vraiment à apporter une peu de joie et un peu de vie dans le quotidien de son jeune maître.

Lorsqu'il était descendu pour le repas d'anniversaire, Bruce avait immédiatement demandé à son majordome d'éteindre la musique que celui-ci avait mis en fond sonore. Puis ils s'étaient tous deux attablés dans le silence, qui avait été uniquement brisé par quelques bruits de couverts, Bruce ne répondant que par mono-syllabes aux tentatives de discussions lancée par Alfred. Le repas n'avait duré pas plus de vingt minutes et, juste après, Bruce s'était directement réfugié dans ses appartements, prétextant qu'il avait à faire. Alfred s'était donc retrouvé seul face à la table ornée de confettis et serpentins sur laquelle trônait un gigantesque gâteau au chocolat qui avait été à peine entamé.

Oui, en y réfléchissant, c'est sûrement là que tout avait commencé.

Alfred avait senti ce poids dans sa poitrine, face au silence et à la solitude qui régnait dans le Manoir, surtout en une pareille occasion.

Cela ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, s'était-il alors dit. Et il avait eu une idée. Si Bruce Wayne ne souhaitait pas sortir de sa torpeur, et bien soit, peut-être qu'Alfred ne pouvait pas l'y forcer. Dans ce cas peut-être fallait-il prendre le problème en sens inverse : si Bruce ne sortait pas à la rencontre de la vie, alors il faudrait faire venir la vie jusqu'à lui.

Pendant les semaines qui suivantes, Alfred avait essayé d'imaginer diverses façons de concrétiser cette idée. Il avait tout d'abord pensé à restaurer une partie du Manoir inutilisée afin d'en faire un espace ouvert au public pouvant accueillir diverses expositions Alfred avait toujours eu une sensibilité pour l'Art et il savait que cela ne laissait pas son jeune maître totalement indifférent.

Il avait gardé cette idée dans un coin de son esprit mais l'avait reportée à plus tard. Car qui disait ''Manoir Wayne'' et ''exposition'' dans la même phrase aurait pour effet de ramener tout le gratin de Gotham. Or ce genre de personnalités, Bruce Wayne n'avait déjà que trop été forcé à les côtoyer. Alfred souhaitait quelque chose de plus authentique pour redonner à Bruce un peu de goût à la vie.

Le majordome avait alors eu une autre idée : il avait pensé à l'Orphelinat Wayne. Il avait alors immédiatement prit contact avec le directeur de l'établissement, proposant une journée de visite du Manoir pour les enfants, avec bien évidemment le goûter offert dans le grand jardin qui serait décoré pour l'occasion.

Lorsqu'il avait parlé de cette initiative à Bruce, celui-ci n'avait pas répondu grand chose de plus qu'un haussement d'épaules. Néanmoins, une fois le fameux jour arrivé, le jeune maître des lieux avait accepté de participer à la journée – sûrement pour faire plaisir à son majordome, qu'il considérait depuis le temps comme un véritable membre de sa famille. Un groupe d'une dizaine d'enfants accompagné du directeur et d'une éducatrice était donc arrivé en un beau début d'après-midi. Alfred et Bruce les avaient accueillis, leur avait fait visiter le Manoir et leur expliquant la précieuse histoire cachée derrière chacune des pièces et des objets qu'elles contenaient, avant de se rendre dans le jardin pour un fantastique goûter animé par des professionnels recrutés spécialement pour l'occasion.

Mais à peine le mini-bus de l'orphelinat reparti sous les cris chargés de remerciements des enfants, Bruce avait lâché son masque et avait ce reprit ce visage que Alfred ne lui connaissait que trop bien, la mine vide d'expression et le regard perdu au loin. Bruce était rentré dans le Manoir sans plus de cérémonie et s'était à nouveau cloîtré dans ses appartements.

Alfred ne s'était pas découragé pour autant. Il avait proposé à Bruce que de pareilles visites de l'orphelinat soit organisée régulièrement, tous les mois par exemple. Son jeune maître avait décliné, disant que cela était très noble de la part de son majordome mais que cela était « trop usant » pour lui.

« Trop usant ? avait répliqué Alfred. Et je peux savoir ce qui vous use autant, vous qui passez votre temps enfermé dans votre chambre ? »

Bruce n'avait pas répondu, ce qui avait tout de même un peu exaspéré Alfred. Il n'y avait chez son jeune maître aucune trace de joie de vivre, mais il n'y avait même plus de trace de cette étincelle qu'il avait été habitué à voir au fond des iris brunes, lorsque celui-ci était énervé – et à vrai dire, Bruce Wayne était du genre à avoir l'énervement facile. Du moins c'était le cas avant. A présent même cela avait disparu.

Alfred avait alors proposé quelque chose de complètement fou.

« Dans ce cas, si vous ne souhaitez pas de visite régulière de l'orphelinat, peut-être pourriez-vous adopter l'un de ces orphelins. »

Bruce, qui s'apprêtait à ce moment-là à remonter dans ses appartements, s'était arrêté en chemin et avait avait tout de même pris la peine de se retourner.

« Voyons Alfred, ne dites pas n'importe quoi.

\- Mais je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, monsieur. »

Bruce avait alors pris le temps de considérer son interlocuteur, voyant qu'en effet celui-ci était tout à fait sérieux.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée, lui avait-il alors répondu en essayant de ne pas être trop brusque. Vous savez que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les enfants. »

Et puis il avait repris sa route en direction de ses quartiers.

Il est vrai que le jeune Bruce n'avait pas été particulièrement à l'aise avec les enfants lors de cette journée, avait remarqué Alfred. Néanmoins il avait vu que celui-ci faisait des efforts mais pour être agréable. C'était déjà tellement plus que ce qu'il faisait habituellement ! Alfred l'avait même vu sourire ! Même si, à la réflexion, cela avait peut-être été des sourires forcés...

Bon, s'était dit Alfred. Pas d'enfant pour Bruce. Alors quoi d'autre ?

Il avait par la suite eut d'autres idées qu'il avait bien vite mises de côté. A la limite, celle qui revenait régulièrement était cet espace d'exposition à ouvrir dans le Manoir mais pas tout de suite, se disait-il. Avant quelque chose dans ce goût-là, il voulait autre chose pour Bruce. Quelque chose de plus authentique, plus vivant, qui le toucherait en profondeur.

C'est alors qu'un beau jour il avait entendu parler de ce fameux programme.

Alfred avait d'abord vu un article paru dans le journal. « Nouveau projet en psychiatrie » en était le titre qui ornait une demi-page entière de texte agrémentée d'une photo de l'un des services psychiatriques de la ville de Gotham. Alfred avait donc lu ce dont il était question et, au fil de sa lecture, son intérêt avait grandi.

L'article faisait d'abord le constat du pitoyable état des services psychiatriques dans le pays, ceux de la ville de Gotham ne faisant pas exception. Locaux vétustes, manque de budget, manque de personnel... Les capacités d'accueil étaient réduites alors que la demande de prise en charge ne désenflait pas. Une fois ces faits posés, l'article abordait alors le fameux nouveau projet proposé par la ville.

Il s'agissait de mettre en place très prochainement une autre forme de prise en charge, où les personnes ayant besoin de soins psychiatriques ne seraient pas internées en psychiatrie (sauf en cas de force majeure, était-il précisé) mais, plutôt, celles-ci resteraient chez elles et recevraient des soins à domicile : visites de psychiatres, psychologues, infirmiers, aide-soignants... C'était un tout nouveau fonctionnement qui se proposait de voir le jour. Mais, et pour les personnes n'ayant plus de domicile ? demandait alors l'article. Et bien la réponse était la suivante : pour les personnes sans domicile et sans famille, il était fait un appel à volontaires afin de servir de « famille d'accueil » pour ces personnes en cours de rétablissement. L'article expliquait les différentes évaluations qui seraient faites aussi bien des personnes à accueillir comme des personnes accueillantes, l'aide financière qui serait allouée au foyer qui se proposerait de participer à un telle prise en charge, ainsi les différents soutiens professionnels prévus...

Une petite ampoule s'était alors allumée dans l'esprit d'Alfred.

Il y avait tellement d'espace de libre dans le grand Manoir Wayne, et tellement peu de vie à l'intérieur... Bruce ne souhaitait pas y accueillir d'enfant. Soit. Mais accueillir une personne en souffrance, à accompagner sur la voie de la rémission..? Alfred pensa au Batman et à son envie de faire le bien dans cette société. Cela ne pourrait-il pas coller ?

Alfred avait donc noté le numéro de téléphone du service psychiatrique en charge de ce nouveau projet, puis avait appelé afin d'obtenir de plus amples informations.

Il avait passé un certain temps en ligne avec la psychiatre chef de ce service, la docteure Eileen Wiliams. Elle lui avait donné plus de détails sur ce projet qui allait voir le jour et en avait profité pour glaner quelques informations sur son interlocuteur, notamment afin de savoir si celui-ci pourrait être intéressé pour faire partie de ces fameuses « familles d'accueil » pour patients en voie de rétablissement. Elle lui avait expliqué l'importance pour ces personnes de pouvoir être à nouveau intégré dans la société, progressivement par la poursuite des soins, et grâce à un environnement de vie sécurisant et chaleureux.

La docteure Williams lui avait alors proposé de se rendre sur le site internet du service afin de télécharger le dossier de candidature pour devenir famille d'accueil, qui comprenait une fiche récapitulant ces diverses informations ainsi que les papiers officiels à remplir pour faire partie du programme.

Alfred l'avait remercié puis, fastidieusement car il n'était pas un habitué des ordinateurs, il avait réussi à se rendre sur le site internet en question et à télécharger le fameux dossier.

Pendant plusieurs jours le majordome avait lu et relu les différents papiers. Un coup il se disait que c'était là une excellente idée mais à d'autres moments il rangeait prestement le dossier dans un tiroir en se disant que c'était là une idée bien trop farfelue à son goût – et sûrement au goût de son jeune maître, imaginait-il.

Mais, peu à peu, l'idée avait cheminé dans son esprit.

De plus, il était bien spécifié dans la fiche explicative qu'une période d'essai serait mise en place avant de s'engager plus loin dans le processus.

« Alors, pourquoi pas ? » avait fini par conclure Alfred au bout de plusieurs semaines. « Pourquoi ne pas faire un essai ? »

Il avait alors pris la décision d'en parler à Bruce. Celui-ci avait eu la décence de paraître un minimum surpris à cette annonce.

« Vraiment, Alfred ? lui avait demandé le trentenaire. Vous avez vraiment envie de vous lancer là-dedans ?

\- J'aimerais que nous essayions de fournir un lieu d'accueil sécurisant à des personnes en souffrance qui cherchent à s'en sortir.

\- Nous ? avait relevé Bruce.

\- Oui, nous. Si nous accueillions une telle personne, elle vivrait ici au Manoir avec nous.

\- Hors de question, avait-il alors répondu.

\- Bien sûr je ne ferais rien sans votre accord, avait rétorqué Alfred avec calme. Vous êtes le propriétaire des lieux et je m'en remettrai à votre choix. Néanmoins, je vous demande de prendre le temps d'y réfléchir avec sérieux. »

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'Alfred ne demande à Bruce où il en était de sa réflexion à ce sujet.

« C'est toujours non » avait plusieurs fois répondu Bruce.

Mais Alfred n'en démordait pas, gardant toujours un ton calme et détaché lorsqu'il posait la question néanmoins cette insistance témoignait de sa résolution.

« Mais vous n'avez pas encore fini avec cette idée grotesque ? » avait été le deuxième type de réponse que Bruce lui avait énoncée au bout de quelques temps. Malgré le propos quelque peu désobligeant, Alfred avait senti que Bruce avait relevé sa détermination.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça vous tient tant à cœur ? » avait été la réponse suivante. Alfred s'était alors embarqué dans toute une discussion sur le sentiment d'utilité, l'aide aux personnes en nécessité, et plein d'autres sujets qui lui tenaient tant à cœur. Il avait même fait le lien avec le rôle du Batman, ce que Bruce n'avait que peu apprécié.

« Vous ne lâcherez donc jamais ? » avait fini par demander Bruce au bout de la il-ne-savait-même-plus-combien-ième de semaine que Alfred lui rabâchait ce fameux projet d'accueil.

Alfred, lui avait gardé le compte en tête. Et c'est au bout du cinquième mois qu'il eut fini d'achever Bruce.

« Très bien, avait alors lâché le millionnaire avec agacement face à son majordome. Vous voulez faire ce... ce truc d'accueil, j'ai compris, merci. Alors très bien, faites-le si ça vous tient tant à cœur mais je ne veux surtout pas y être mêlé ».

Bruce Wayne était vraiment une tête de mule, avait pensé Alfred qui avait néanmoins le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il remplissait les papiers officiels. N'avait-il _vraiment_ pas compris que, quoi qu'il arrive, il serait forcément mêlé à ce qui allait suivre ?

.

.

.

.

.

_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il aura titillé votre curiosité et que vous aurez envie de venir découvrir la suite !_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un nouvel arrivant

.

**Chapitre 2 : Un nouvel arrivant**

**.**

Cela avait pris approximativement deux mois entre le moment où Alfred avait posté le dossier de candidature au projet de famille d'accueil et le moment où ils avaient reçu une réponse de la part du service psychiatrique.

Il se souvenait à quel point Bruce avait râlé lorsqu'il était venu le tirer de ses quartiers pour finir de remplir les dits papiers. En effet, Bruce était le propriétaire des lieux, de fait il fallait sa signature concernant l'accord pour le lieu d'accueil. Mais pire encore, se souvenait Alfred en un sourire, il avait été outré lorsque son majordome lui avait expliqué que, étant propriétaire des futurs lieux d'accueil, cela devait être son nom qui figurerait en tant que ''tuteur principal de la personne accueillie''.

« Voyons Alfred, s'était-il exclamé de stupeur. Je ne vais tout de même pas être le principal responsable d'un.. d'un..!

\- D'un quoi, monsieur ? » avait calmement demandé Alfred qui feignait l'ignorance.

Le majordome savait que son jeune maître n'était pas du genre à insulter quelqu'un pour sa différence c'était sa peur qui s'exprimait là. Une fois confronté à ses propres mots, Bruce s'était rabougri.

« Je ne veux être le responsable de personne » avait-il alors lâché dans un grognement.

Alfred l'avait amadoué en disant qu'il s'agissait de formalité administrative et qu'il ne fallait pas oublier que son propre nom, Alfred Pennyworth, figurerait également sur le dit papier.

« Oui mais seulement en qualité de... ''co-tuteur'' ! avait souligné Bruce en relisant le papier en question.

\- Pour mener à bien ce projet, lui avait calmement expliqué Alfred, j'ai besoin que vous vous portiez garant administrativement parlant. Pour le reste, si vous le souhaitez, je m'engage à être dans la vie de tous les jours moi-même le ''responsable principal'', comme vous dites, de la personne que nous accueillerons. Cela vous convient-il ? »

Bien sûr que cela ne convenait pas du tout à Bruce. Il l'avait suffisamment fait comprendre à son majordome. Néanmoins il ne pouvait pas refuser grand chose à celui qu'il considérait comme un membre de sa famille. Et ce plus particulièrement lorsque celui-ci le harcelait avec un calme olympien depuis des mois.

Bruce avait donc cédé. Il avait signé aux endroits prévus sur les papiers, à côté des signatures de son vieil ami qui arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Et rappelez-vous, avait précisé le jeune millionnaire alors que Alfred glissait tous les papiers dans l'enveloppe à destination du service de psychiatrie. Pour le moment il ne s'agit _que_ de la période d'essai !

\- Bien évidemment, avait répondu Alfred sur un ton désinvolte. Et si la période d'essai se passe bien, monsieur..? »

Bruce n'avait pas répondu, préférant fuir dignement la conversation. Cela, ce serait quelque chose à voir en temps voulu.

Alfred était donc allé poster le fameux dossier. Et puis ils avaient attendu. Lui avec impatience, Bruce avec agacement.

Le temps était passé, à tel point que Alfred se demandait si la demande allait réellement aboutir doute appuyé par les réflexions de son jeune maître que, de temps à autres, il lui glissait au détour d'une conversation : « Vous voyez, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de s'emballer autant pour cette histoire. Votre candidature a dû se perdre. » ou bien il pouvait varier en disant : « Votre candidature n'a probablement pas été retenue », ou encore : « Peut-être ont-ils déjà essayé le projet qui s'est révélé être une véritable catastrophe et ont renoncé à continuer ».

Pour autant la détermination d'Alfred tenait bon et celle-ci fut récompensée lorsque, deux mois plus tard, il répondit à un coup de téléphone.

« Allo, monsieur Wayne ?

\- Non, monsieur Pennyworth à l'appareil, avait répondu Alfred. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Ah, monsieur Pennyworth ! s'était exclamée la femme au bout du fil. Je suis la docteure Eileen Williams. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez, mais nous nous étions eu au téléphone il y a de ça un petit moment mais je n'ai pas oublié votre nom et j'ai été ravie de recevoir votre candidature au projet de famille d'accueil.

\- Ah, docteure Williams, bien sûr. Et bien, moi-même et monsieur Wayne sommes ravis d'avoir votre appel. Avez-vous des nouvelles à nous apporter ?

\- Tout à fait, avait répondu la psychiatre. Nous avons étudié votre demande et avons réfléchi en équipe sur les patients susceptibles de s'épanouir dans le cadre d'accueil que vous proposez. Et nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le choix d'une personne que nous aimerions vous présenter.

\- Vraiment ? s'était enjoué Alfred. Et quand aurait lieu cette rencontre ?

\- Nous vous proposons lundi prochain à 14 heures. Le but serait d'organiser une visite de votre lieu d'accueil pour notre patient, ce qui permettrait également que vous et monsieur Wayne le rencontriez. Après cette rencontre aurait lieu un temps de réflexion avant de tous nous engager dans la période d'essai. Cela vous conviendrait-il ?

\- Je trouve cela tout à fait intéressant, avait répliqué Alfred. Néanmoins, laissez-moi le temps d'aller me renseigner auprès de monsieur Wayne le Manoir est grand, cela va donc me prendre quelques minutes, mais je vous prie de bien vouloir patienter, je reviendrai rapidement vers vous.

\- Très bien, avait répondu la psychiatre, je reste en ligne. »

Alfred avait donc traversé les couloirs et escaliers que le séparaient du propriétaire des lieux. Il avait ensuite toqué à la porte des appartements de Bruce et était entré une fois que celui-ci l'avait invité à le faire.

« La docteure Williams, responsable du service en charge du projet de réinsertion des patients en milieu ordinaire, est actuellement au téléphone, monsieur. Elle et son équipe proposent que nous rencontrions la personne qu'ils souhaiteraient nous voir accueillir, lundi prochain à 14h. Serez-vous disponible ? »

Bruce Wayne en était resté immobile quelques instants, le temps d'assimiler l'information.

« Monsieur ? » avait relancé Alfred.

Bruce s'était passé une main sur le visage, apparemment peu enchanté par cette nouvelle.

« Ainsi soit-il... avait-il finalement lâché à contre-coeur.

\- Bien, je confirme donc le rendez-vous à madame Williams ».

Alfred était donc redescendu jusqu'au grand salon pour reprendre le téléphone.

« Docteur Williams ?

\- Oui, je suis toujours là, avait-elle répondu.

\- Et bien c'est d'accord pour lundi prochain à 14 heures.

\- Parfait. D'ici là, vous allez recevoir par courrier le dossier du patient en question ainsi qu'un mémo actant notre rendez-vous.

\- Très bien.

\- Et bien monsieur Pennyworth, je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine.

\- A très bientôt, madame Williams ».

Alfred avait raccroché le sourire aux lèvres.

Les jours suivants, il avait épousseté le Manoir et avait surveillé la boîte aux lettres. Deux jours après le coup de téléphone, le courrier en question était finalement arrivé. Avant de l'ouvrir il avait informé Bruce de l'arrivée du dossier, et celui-ci avait choisi d'être présent pour l'ouverture et la découverte des informations.

C'est donc ensemble qu'ils avaient découvert ces informatons.

« . Nom : Kerrigan

. Prénom : John

. Âge : 26 ans.

. Informations familiales : parents décédés, grands-parents décédés, pas de fratrie, pas d'autres membres de la famille connus.

. Diagnostic psychiatrique à l'entrée dans le service : trouble de la personnalité narcissique, bouffées délirantes aiguës.

. État de santé actuel : trouble psychiatrique stabilisé depuis 13 mois, par traitement médicamenteux et psychothérapie aucun problème de santé somatique.

. Projet : John Kerrigan est un jeune homme dont la décompensation psychique a été stabilisée au cours de l'hospitalisation au sein de notre service. L'équipe l'a évalué comme étant prêt pour une réinsertion progressive en milieu ordinaire, ce qui est également son souhait. Le programme de soins est le suivant : lieu d'accueil sécurisant intervention du psychiatre et de la psychologue une fois par semaine, intervention de l'éducatrice spécialisée trois fois par semaine, intervention de l'infirmier au besoin. »

Une fois qu'ils eurent finit de la lire la fiche, Bruce se renfrogna.

« Il n'y a pas de photo, constata-t-il. Et aussi, on ne sait pas _pourquoi_ il a été admis en psychiatrie.

\- Il semblerait que ce soit pour ''décompensation psychique'', releva Alfred.

\- Oui mais qu'est-ce qu'il a _fait _? insista Bruce. Ils auraient pu le préciser.

\- Nous pourrons avoir plus d'information lors de la rencontre » répondit Alfred.

Bruce avait tapoté nerveusement ses doigts sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil avant de se lever soudainement.

« Je vais utiliser le bat-ordinateur pour en savoir plus. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie il s'était dirigé vers le passage menant à la bat-cave, Alfred ayant choisi de le suivre.

Combien de temps cela faisait-il que Bruce ne s'y était pas rendu ? s'était demandé Alfred. Lui-même y allait de temps à autre pour y faire la poussière. Mais, le jeune Bruce... Cela devait bien faire deux ans qu'il n'y était pas allé depuis le moment où il avait décidé de ne plus être le Batman.

Une fois descendus, les néons grésillèrent avant de s'allumer complètement. Bruce s'était dirigé directement vers le bat-ordinateur, qu'il n'eut aucun mal à remettre en marche. Alfred s'était assis à côté de lui en attendant qu'il mène ses recherches.

En détournant l'accès aux archives de la mairie ils purent trouver la une vieille carte d'identité de ce fameux John Kerrigan. Une plus de son nom et de son prénom s'y trouvait sa date et son lieu de naissance – Bruce avait relevé qu'il s'agissait de Gotham – ainsi qu'une photo d'un jeune enfant – la carte d'identité devait être périmée depuis le temps – et une adresse que Bruce avait ensuite entré dans son ordinateur.

Celui-ci lui avait immédiatement fourni un article relatant que l'immeuble à l'adresse en question, dans les narrows, avait été le lieu d'un dramatique incendie ayant fait plusieurs morts, dont les parents Kerrigan.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas lui qui y a mis le feu... » avait maugréé Bruce avant de découvrir dans l'article que l'incendie avait été causé par une fuite de gaz du fait du mauvais entretien.

A part cela, aucune autre information n'était trouvable sur John Kerrigan. C'était comme s'il avait disparu de la circulation.

Et Bruce n'était pas satisfait de cela.

« Je vais hacker le système informatique du service de psychiatrie » s'était-il empressé de dire en commençant quelques manœuvres.

Mais Alfred l'avait stoppé dans son élan.

« Maître Bruce, ne souhaitez-vous pas laisser à cette personne l'opportunité de nous raconter elle-même son parcours une fois que nous la rencontrerons ? »

Malgré sa curiosité, Bruce avait abdiqué en voyant le regard empli de sagesse de son majordome.

« D'accord, avait-il concédé. Mais si je sens qu'il nous ment ou s'il n'en dit pas assez, je mènerai moi-même les recherches. »

Alfred avait approuvé puis ils étaient tous deux retournés à l'intérieur du Manoir, de la curiosité à l'esprit.

.

Le lundi, à 14 heures, Alfred et Bruce étaient tous deux présents dans le grand salon proche de l'entrée du Manoir. Ils n'eurent pas très longtemps à attendre avant que la sonnerie de l'interphone n'arrive jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Alfred décrocha.

« Manoir Wayne, bonjour.

Bonjour, répondit un chauffeur que Alfred et Bruce pouvaient voir grâce à la caméra reliée à l'interphone. Nous avons rendez-vous avec messieurs Wayne et Pennyworth.

Bien sûr, répondit Alfred, je vous ouvre. »

Il actionna l'interrupteur qui permettait d'ouvrir le portail et la voiture s'y engouffra. Nos deux protagonistes sortirent donc à l'extérieur, patientant alors que la voiture se garait près de l'entrée.

Une fois le moteur arrêté, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années en sortit en s'approcha d'eux la main tendue.

« Bonjour messieurs, je suis Eileen Williams.

Enchanté, répondirent tour à tour Alfred et Bruce.

Je vous remercie de nous accueillir. John va venir se présenter j'espère qu'avant toute chose nous pourrons effectuer la visite tous ensemble avant de prendre un temps de discussion... »

La fin de sa phrase fut coupée par le bruit d'une portière que l'on ouvrait. Et c'est alors que le fameux sortit de l'habitacle, regardant avec émerveillement autour de lui.

Bruce Wayne ne put empêcher ses sourcils de bondir au sommet de son crâne tandis que Alfred laissait échapper un petit hoquet de surprise. Mais, rapidement, Bruce sentit sa surprise être remplacée pour de la colère.

Car même si ses cheveux n'avaient plus cette affreuse teinture et avaient repris leur couleur naturelle, même s'il ne portait plus ce sordide maquillage sur son visage, Bruce l'avait immédiatement reconnu.

C'était le Joker qui se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte.

.

.

.

.

.

_Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire, dans lequel les choses commencent à se mettre en place. J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_


	3. Chapitre 3 : La visite

.

**Chapitre 3 : La visite**

**.**

Bruce n'en revenait pas.

Le Joker était juste là, sous ses yeux, à l'entrée du Manoir.

Une fois sortit de l'habitacle de la voiture, l'homme avait regardé autour de lui avec émerveillement avant que son regard ne se pose sur Alfred puis finalement sur Bruce.

Ça avait été tout bonnement insupportable. Jamais plus Bruce n'avait envie de supporter le regard de cet homme. Jamais.

Malgré la colère qui bouillonnait en lui il trouva la force de ne pas exploser instantanément et adressa un regard à Alfred.

Le visage du majordome était marqué par la surprise, son expression révélant qu'il doutait sérieusement de la réalité de la situation qu'il avait sous les yeux. Lentement, il détourna le regard pour finalement croiser celui de son jeune maître.

A ce contact visuel Bruce craqua et, les poings serrés et sans se retourner, partit à l'intérieur du Manoir, plantant là le reste des protagonistes.

Le jeune homme à la peau pâle qui avait provoqué cette réaction prit alors la parole, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

« Wow. On dirait que je lui fait de l'effet, pas vrai ? »

Alfred releva à peine la pique qu'avait envoyé le Jok- le _jeune homme_ qui se tenait face à lui. A vrai dire, les capacités d'adaptation du majordome étaient mises à mal et son attention oscillait entre deux éléments antagonistes : Bruce, le Joker, le Joker, Bruce..?

« Excusez-moi un instant » bafouilla-t-il rapidement à l'attention de ses invités alors qu'il prenait la décision de rentrer dans le Manoir à la recherche de Bruce.

Alfred ne savait plus quoi penser. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une chose pareille ! Et Bruce... Bruce devait être dans un de ces états ! Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle, il fallait qu'il le trouve tout de suite et que-

Alfred fut interrompu dans ses pensées agitées par la panique car il avait presque failli entrer en collision avec le jeune maître des lieux. Il avait pensé devoir parcourir tout le Manoir à sa recherche, mais non ; Bruce était revenu en direction de l'entrée, et donc en direction de son némésis. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le motiver à..?

Alfred n'eut pas besoin de chercher sa réponse bien loin. En voyant un nouvel élément dans son champ de vision il comprit parfaitement ce que Bruce avait en tête. Ou plutôt en main.

Le fusil de chasse.

Bruce tenait fermement entre ses mains le fusil de chasse.

« Laissez-moi passer Alfred. »

Avec froideur, Bruce reprit son chemin vers l'entrée et arma le fusil d'un geste expert.

Bouche bée, Alfred mit quelques secondes à réagir.

« Maître Bruce, non ! »

Il se jeta en travers de son chemin.

« Maître Bruce, reprit-il en essayant de l'empêcher de continuer à avancer. Vous n'allez tout de même pas tirer sur l'un de nos invités ?

\- L'un de nos invités ?! éructa Bruce hors de lui. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué Alfred, il s'agit du _Joker_ !

\- J'ai bien vu monsieur, j'ai bien vu. Mais réfléchissez une seconde. Ce... Ce n'est plus le Joker, articula difficilement le majordome. Il s'agit de... de _John Kerrigan_ ! C'est un patient du service de psychiatrie qui hm, qui a été stabilisé par son traitement et... et nous nous sommes engagés à le recevoir avec bienveillance. »

Alfred avait essayé de mettre toute sa conviction dans ses mots afin d'éviter un éventuel bain de sang, mais lui-même avait beaucoup de mal à adhérer à ses propres paroles.

Du côté de Bruce, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore un peu plus en entendant ce discours.

« Mais ma parole vous êtes complètement malade ! beugla-t-il tout en agitant le fusil en gesticulant de fureur.

\- Je me porte très bien, merci, assura le majordome qui n'était tout de même pas très sûr de lui. Vous par contre, je me demande si vous n'êtes pas en train de vous laisser aveugler par le passé. »

Alfred ne savait pas trop d'où cette idée lui était venue précisément, mais il comptait bien faire tout son possible pour éviter un possible meurtre. Déjà ce ne serait pas très bon pour la santé mentale de son jeune maître, et deuxièmement cela serait sûrement très agaçant à nettoyer...

« Pardon ?! »

Le ton outré du jeune Wayne le sortit de ses pensées, et Alfred continua sur sa lancée.

« Voyons, Bruce, depuis combien de temps le Joker a-t-il été interné ? Deux ans. Deux années entières de soins hospitaliers. Rappelez-vous ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le dossier ! Il est stabilisé depuis de nombreux mois. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il ait pu changer..?

\- Changer ?! Aucune chance, répliqua Bruce froidement.

\- Et bien restez obtus si vous le voulez, répondit Alfred sur un ton sans appel. Mais pour ma part je ne compte pas laisser nos invités ainsi sur le pas de la porte. »

Bruce dévisagea son majordome. Celui-ci paraissait tout à fait sérieux.  
Vraiment ?! Alfred était si naïf qu'il allait laisser _le Joker_ pénétrer chez eux ? Était-il assez naïf pour croire que cet homme ait pu réellement changer ?

Apparemment oui. Il voyait dans les yeux de l'homme sa détermination.

Les bras de Bruce lui en tombèrent – mais, pour autant, il ne lâcha pas le fusil.

« Et bien ce sera sans moi » lui répondit-il froidement avant de tourner les talons.

Bruce bouillonnait de rage. Alfred voulait vraiment jouer à ce petit jeu ? Accueillir naïvement un _patient_ soit-disant stabilisé, un _fou furieux_ de criminel soit-disant sur la voie de la rédemption ? Fort bien. Mais Bruce, lui, ne tomberait pas dans le piège.

Il gravit les escaliers et, dans un élan mélodramatique, il s'arrêta momentanément sur la dernière marche et lâcha une ultime phrase à l'attention de son mentor.

« ... Vous serez bien content, si quoi que ce soit tourne mal, que je sois posté à la fenêtre avec le fusil armé. »

Alfred eut envie de lui faire la remarque que le fusil qu'il avait entre les mains était bien loin de posséder la précision d'un sniper, mais il se ravisa ; il n'allait pas brusquer le jeune Bruce plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et puis, de toute façon, celui-ci avait finit sa phrase en disparaissant de son champ de vision.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence d'une lourdeur écrasante, Alfred se secoua. Il fallait qu'il retourne à l'entrée.

Il revint donc sur ses pas et ouvrit la grande porte. Il trouva alors le Joker – enfin, John Kerrigan – en grande discussion avec la psychiatre. Celui-ci agitait son index presque directement sous le nez de cette dernière.

« Petite cachotière, lui disait-il alors qu'Alfred revenait vers eux. Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que c'était au Manoir Wayne que nous nous rendions !

\- Je ne voulais pas influencer vos attentes John » répondit la professionnelle calmement.

Tous deux tournèrent alors leurs regards vers Alfred qui était revenu à leur hauteur. Celui-ci se racla la gorge pour essayer de dissiper sa gêne.

« Je vous prie d'excuser monsieur Wayne, articula-t-il le plus calmement possible. Il ne se joindra pas à nous pour la visite. »

Le Joker – enfin, John – haussa simplement les épaules à cette annonce. Suite à cela il s'approcha d'Alfred, la main tendue vers lui.

« John Kerrigan, se présenta-t-il poliment. Et vous êtes monsieur Penn... Penny...

\- Pennyworth » termina Alfred.

Malgré une certaine réticence qu'il ne laissa pour autant pas transparaître, Alfred serra la main que le jeune homme tendait vers lui et prit un instant pour le détailler du regard.

Les cheveux connus pour leur teinte verdâtre avaient laissé place à leur couleur naturelle, un châtain clair aux reflets presque nacrés sous l'effet de la lumière du jour. Bien que toujours ébouriffés, on voyait que les dits cheveux avaient récemment rencontré un peigne dans l'espoir d'être domptés. Le visage du jeune homme, délaissé de tout maquillage, révélait une peau pâle d'une blancheur presque semblable à celle de la porcelaine. Deux yeux verts pétillants fixaient Alfred avec intérêt, dans lesquels il était possible de déceler une étincelle malicieuse sans pour autant apercevoir celle de la folie. Un sourire révélant des dents blanches et de petites canines pointues agrémentait l'ensemble du tableau.

« La doc' Williams ici présente, dit alors le jeune homme en se retournant vers la personne en question, m'avait seulement dit vos prénoms : « Bruce » et « Alfred ». Je vous avoue qu'au départ, j'ai imaginé que vous étiez un couple gay ! Oh, et bien sûr elle ne m'avait rien dit non plus sur notre destination... En même temps, si j'avais su, j'aurais été encore plus surexcité que je ne le suis déjà. »

Il se tourna alors vers la bâtisse et ouvrit grand les bras, comme s'il cherchait ainsi à embrasser l'ensemble des lieux.

« Le Manoir Wayne ! s'exclama-t-il alors. C'est donc ici que je vais vivre pour les prochains temps ?

\- Il s'agit tout d'abord d'une visite, rappela calmement la psychiatre. Ainsi que d'une rencontre. A l'issue de ce premier temps passé ensemble, je m'entretiendrai avec monsieur Pennyworth et monsieur Wayne afin de faire un petit bilan avant de voir si nous nous engageons plus loin dans le processus. »

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire malicieux.

« Oh, je vois. Il va donc falloir que je fasse bonne impression, c'est ça ? »

Il envoya un petit clin d'oeil complice à Alfred qui, mal à l'aise, lui répondit par un simple sourire poli.

« Dans ce cas messieurs-dames, enchaîna le majordome, peut-être pouvons-nous commencer la visite ? »

Il se tourna vers l'homme qui avait conduit la voiture jusqu'ici.

« Vous joignez-vous à nous, monsieur ?

\- Charles va nous accompagner en effet, répondit la docteure. Il s'agit de l'un des aide-soignants de notre service qui fait partie du projet personnalisé de John ; après la visite que nous effectuerons ensemble, il le raccompagnera au pavillon avant de revenir me chercher » expliqua Eileen Williams.

Le dénommé Charles hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Fort bien, répondit donc Alfred. Dans ce cas, si vous voulez bien me suivre... Je vous propose que nous commencions d'abord par les jardins. »

Alfred ouvrit la marche suivi par les autres protagonistes et les emmena à l'arrière du Manoir où les jardins se révélèrent bientôt à leur vue. La vaste étendue de verdure était parsemée de plusieurs buissons taillés à la feuille près, ainsi que de nombreux massifs de fleurs.

John s'extasia alors tout en se dirigeant vers l'un des massifs de fleurs.

« Des hortensias ! s'exclama-t-il avec émerveillement. Ma-gni-fiques ! Vous avez du goût mon cher Alfred. »

Le majordome fut quelque peu surpris par cette réaction.

« Vous aimez les fleurs, monsieur ? demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit le jeune homme. Au pavillon, je suis avec assiduité l'atelier d'art floral, on y fait de véritables merveilles. »

Cette réponse surprit encore un peu plus le majordome. L'image quelque peu absurde du Joker s'attelant minutieusement à arranger un bouquet de fleurs s'imposa à son esprit, et il ne sut s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

« Ces jardins sont tout bonnement exquis ! » continua le jeune homme qui avançait peu à peu dans sa découverte des lieux.

Ils avancèrent tous progressivement en suivant le chemin passant au milieu des nombreuses fleurs et arbustes ; chemin ponctué par les nombreux commentaires et compliments de John qui s'extasiait toujours un peu plus au fil de son parcours.

Alfred ne savait trop quoi penser de ce côté euphorique qui semblait toutefois authentique chez ce drôle de personnage.

« Combien d'hectares possédez-vous ? demanda Eileen Williams avec intérêt.

\- Au total, une dizaine sur cette propriété » répondit Alfred qui était soulagé par la perspective d'une discussion calme et sérieuse à l'écart du jeune homme qui continuait la route devant eux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau du potager, John s'accroupit à côté des petites plantes qui dépassaient de la terre afin de les inspecter du regard.

« Ces fraisiers semblent avoir un peu soif, releva-t-il d'un ton expert tout en se tournant vers Alfred.

\- L'arrosage est prévu pour la fin de la journée.

\- Attendez... C'est vous qui vous occupez de tout ça ? demanda le jeune homme d'un ton surpris.

\- Affirmatif, répondit humblement le majordome.

\- Ça fait beaucoup pour un seul homme. Si vous voulez, à l'avenir, je pourrai vous donner un coup de main. »

Alfred fut quelques instants déstabilisé par ces paroles. Il en avait presque oublié le but de cette visite : permettre au Jok – à John – de venir vivre au Manoir. Cette idée lui semblait totalement farfelue maintenant qu'il avait découvert l'identité de la personne qu'ils étaient censés accueillir.

Devant l'absence de réponse, le jeune homme eut un petit sourire en coin et ajouta :  
« Vous verrez, bientôt vous ne pourrez plus vous passer de moi. »

.

.

.

.

.

_A bientôt pour la suite !_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Discussion

**.**

**Chapitre 4 : Discussion**

**.**

La suite de la visite n'avait pas été de tout repos pour Alfred. Il avait essayé d'avoir en même temps des discussions polies avec la psychiatre Eileen Williams ainsi qu'avec l'aide-soignant dénommé Charles, tout en surveillant le Jok- John ! – du regard, qui, semblant particulièrement enthousiaste et excité par cette visite, se mettait parfois à courir d'un endroit à un autre en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « Batmobile ». D'un autre côté, le majordome avait dû surveiller la moindre ombre dans le Manoir, priant à chaque pas qu'ils ne croisent pas Bruce qui aurait pu changer d'avis et, sous le coup d'une impulsion, agresser leur drôle d'invité à grand coup de fusil.

Alfred avait donc particulièrement été sur ses gardes lorsqu'il avait proposé aux invités de pénétrer à l'intérieur du Manoir, une fois la visite des jardins terminée. John avait bien évidemment été euphorique à cette idée, et Alfred avait calmement ouvert la marche.

Après avoir contemplé le hall et narré l'histoire de certaines sculptures présentes, il avait fait visiter le petit et le grand salon, ainsi que le salon des convives et la salle de réception, puis la cuisine, la salle à manger, et la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée.

Ils avaient ensuite tous les quatre grimpés les grands escaliers menant à l'étage du Manoir. Là aussi, au passage, Alfred avait conté l'histoire de divers tableaux qui ornaient les murs jusqu'à l'étage, tout en vérifiant avec des coups d'oeil furtifs que Bruce ne soit pas à les attendre à leur arrivée d'un pied un peu trop ferme. Mais le jeune propriétaire des lieux n'avait point montré ne serait-ce que le bout de son nez.

Lorsque, une fois arrivés en haut des marches, il avait annoncé que l'étage était composé des quartiers nord, est, ouest et sud, John en avait été bouche bée tout en regardant autour de lui.

« Tant que ça ? Mais c'est _diablement_ immense cet endroit ! Dites-moi Alfred – je peux vous appeler Alfred, oui ? – comment vous faites pour ne pas vous perdre là-dedans ?

\- Le fait que je travaille ici depuis bientôt quarante années doit probablement peser dans la balance, monsieur » avait humblement répondu le majordome.

La bouche de John s'était encore un peu plus ouverte de surprise.

« Quarante ans ?!

\- Ce sera le cas au printemps prochain, en effet.

\- Mais alors... Vous comptez prendre votre retraite un de ces jours ? »

La question avait fait sourire Alfred.

« Je compte continuer à travailler ici tant que j'en serai encore capable. »

John lui avait alors adressé un clin d'oeil complice.

« Ah, ça me rassure ; il faut dire que vous avez l'air d'être un dur à cuire, je vous vois bien encore travailler ici même lorsque vous serez centenaire. »

Alfred n'avait pas répondu à cette dernière réplique, espérant tout de même avoir quelques temps de repos avant d'atteindre ce grand âge – qu'il n'était d'ailleurs même pas sûr d'atteindre un jour, après tout. Du haut de ses soixante ans sa santé était encore en parfait état, mais il s'interrogeait sur son devenir et notamment sur celui de ses nerfs qui pourraient à l'avenir être mis à rude épreuve avec un Bruce passif-agressif, le tout amplifié par une potentielle colocation Jokeresque. Dans quoi était-il entrain de s'embarquer..?

Interrompant ses pensées pour mener à bien sa mission, il avait continué la visite de son air impassible. Il avait expliqué que chaque aile comprenait un salon, deux chambres ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Alfred avait d'abord fait visiter l'aile sud, inoccupée, puis l'aile est dans laquelle il logeait lui-même. Une fois arrivés devant l'entrée de l'aile nord, Alfred avait uniquement décrit les lieux oralement, proposant de ne pas y pénétrer car, ces quartiers étant ceux de maître Bruce, celui-ci devait probablement être entrain de s'y reposer et il n'était pas souhaitable de le déranger. Mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de finir sa phrase que John avait déjà parcouru la distance qui le séparait de la grande porte des quartiers pour donner plusieurs coups dessus.

« Hé, Brucie ! s'était-il exclamé en toquant joyeusement. T'es là d'dans ? »

Le majordome s'était précipité sur son invité pour faire cesser le vacarme qui aurait pu réveiller les pulsions meurtrières du propriétaire des lieux, prétextant à nouveau que celui-ci avait un grand besoin de repos.

Le jeune homme à la peau pâle avait alors haussé les épaules, abandonnant son idée de solliciter Bruce tout aussi rapidement qu'elle lui était venue à l'esprit.

Malgré le stress du moment, Alfred avait ensuite mené la petite troupe à l'entrée de l'aile ouest, inoccupée et ayant besoin d'être restaurée. Malgré l'humidité des lieux et les traces de fientes de chauves-souris – que Alfred s'astreignait pourtant à nettoyer tous les jours, fichues bestioles ! – John avait été charmé par l'endroit, et ce tout particulièrement par son « charme rustique », avait-il précisé.

Annonçant qu'il s'agissait là de la fin de la visite, le majordome avait proposé de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée afin que ses hôtes puissent bénéficier d'une tasse de thé avant deconclure cette entrevue. L'invitation avait été acceptée et tout ce beau monde s'était installé dans le grand salon pendant que Alfred, l'oeil toujours vif, avait préparé la douce boisson en surveillant les alentours. Mais là aussi, tout s'était bien déroulé, et il avait pu profiter d'un moment de calme, s'installant avec ses convives pour siroter sa boisson fétiche.

Ca avait été là l'occasion parfaite pour John d'entamer une petite discussion.

« Vraiment, cet endroit est fascinant, avait-il dit entre deux gorgées. Y être pour de vrai, ça change complètement les choses. Vous savez, avait-il ajouté en voyant le regard interrogateur du majordome, il y a beaucoup d'idées et d'histoires farfelues que l'on peut entendre sur ce Manoir. Des sortes de, hm, légendes urbaines.

\- Des légendes urbaines ?

\- Hm hm, avait répondu John. Par exemple... certains croient ce Manoir à moitié en ruines, à l'abandon. D'autres personnes ont la certitude que l'endroit est hanté. Ou d'autres encore imaginent que c'est le lieu de regroupement d'une secte. Vous voyez un peu le truc ? »

Alfred imagina tout ce qu'il pouvait bien se raconter d'autres sur le Manoir. Qui sait, peut-être même qu'une légende circulait à propos du fait qu'il pourrait s'agir du repaire du Batman..?

« En fait, si les gens se font de telles idées, c'est parce que cet endroit est tellement... _inaccessible_, précisa John. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Déjà, la route qui mène ici ne mène qu'_ici_. Impossible de se retrouver à se balader là par hasard : si l'on est sur cette route c'est que l'on vise forcément le fameux Manoir Wayne. Ensuite, et bien il faut bien avouer que vos caméras de surveillance à l'entrée du portail sont dissuasives. Et même pour les plus curieux qui oseraient s'aventurer jusque là... La visite s'y arrête, stoppée aux grilles du portail refermé sur un monde inconnu de la populace. Enfin, à moins quel'on ne soit invité en personne, bien sûr. »

John fit une pause dans sa tirade, sirotant une gorgée de thé nonchalamment.

« Sincèrement, reprit-il, je n'aurais jamais imaginé être un jour invité ici _en personne_. Mais bon, j'imagine que vous n'étiez pas forcément au courant de, hm, mon identité publique, dirais-je ? Je ne suis pas convaincu qu'il y ait écrit "Joker" dans mon dossier, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, en effet » reconnut Alfred en toute honnêteté.

John se tourna avec vers sa psychiatre, agitant un index malicieux dans sa direction.

« Vous êtes maline, doc', de ne pas avoir mentionné ça sur la paperasse. En même temps, qui aurait envie d'accueillir "le"Joker" chez soi, hm ? »

Face au silence suivant sa question rhétorique, John but une autre gorgée de thé avant de reprendre son monologue.

« Maline, reprit-il, mais réaliste aussi. Car cette identité-là, voyez-vous mon cher Alfred, même si c'est celle la plus connue du grand public, ce n'est qu'une vulgaire façade... Façade que j'ai à présent laissé derrière moi. Alors qui suis-je, vous demanderez-vous sûrement ? Et bien c'est une très bonne question, à laquelle je n'ai pas encore de réponse... du moins, pas de réponse complète. En réalité, je suis en train de le découvrir depuis, quoi, presque deux ans maintenant ?D'abord grâce à certaines, hm, petites _pilules magiques_ qui m'ont permis de reprendre un peu mieux le contact avec la réalité ; ensuite grâce à un endroit qui est depuis tout ce temps toujours le même, peuplé des mêmes personnes... ça qui donne des repères rassurants. Ah, et aussi grâce à des ateliers qui nous reconnectent ne serait-ce qu'un peu à la vie quotidienne. Mais tout cela, mon cher Alfred, au final, ce n'est qu'une _illusion_. Car là où je suis actuellement, ce n'est pas un lieu de vie : c'est un lieu d'hospitalisation. On a beau y faire des choses très intéressantes, vous savez, ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas le _monde réel_. »

John posa sa tasse devant lui et regarda tour à tour chacun des autres protagonistes.

« Alors oui, aussi, farfelu que cela puisse paraître, pour ma part... Je me verrais bien vivre ici. Au moins à l'essai. Vous savez, je ne me rappelle même plus l'époque où j'avais ce que l'on pourrait appeler une maison, un chez-soi. Je n'ai jamais eu à ma portée de vastes pièces peuplées d'autant d'objets, dit-il en embrassant les lieux du regard. Je n'ai jamais eu d'aussi grands escaliers à gravir au point de m'en fatiguer. Je n'ai jamais eu d'étage à parcourir de long en large. Je n'ai jamais eu de jardin avec de grands massifs de fleurs et un énorme potager desquels m'occuper. »

Il croisa ensuite ses jambes, remarquant qu'il avait toute l'attention du public focalisée sur lui.

« C'est dans notre très cher pavillon psychiatrique que, une fois un peu plus, hm, revenu sur terre, on essaye de nous apprendre ce genre de choses... Vous savez, à vivre _presque _normalement. Par exemple... en faisant des ateliers cuisine, certes pour apprendre à cuisiner mais également pour apprendre à se tenir en groupe, à être civilisé avec ses voisins... Des groupes de parole et des entretiens individuels pour apprendre à exprimer ce que l'on ressent... Mais aussi des ateliers jardinage et art floral pour nous reconnecter à la nature... Et maintenant, c'est ce genre de choses que j'aimerais essayer de mettre en pratique ici. Vraiment. »

John reprit alors sa tasse en main, sirotant une dernière gorgée avant de répéter, songeur :

« Oui, vraiment, je me verrais bien vivre ici... »

Les trois autres personnes présentes se regardèrent tour à tour au milieu de ce silence. Charles, l'aide-soignant, regardait le jeune homme à la peau pâle d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux. La docteure Eileen Williams quant à elle, avait un léger sourire ornant son visage qui, simultanément, semblait d'un calme olympien. Alfred, quant à lui, avait pris un air poli et détaché pendant l'écoute de ce discours ; pour autant, lui qui était fondamentalement un homme bon et juste, il n'avait pas pu ne pas être touché par ce qu'il avait entendu.

Certes, John Kerrigan avait toujours cet aspect grandiloquent, voire même très narcissique, que l'on pouvait lui reconnaître lorsque l'on avait eu un aperçu du personnage du Joker ; mais derrière cela, Alfred avait l'impression de sentir quelque chose... quelque chose _de plus_. Sa vraie personnalité peut-être ? Ou bien tout simplement le fond d'humanité, logiquement présent en chacun de nous..?

Il interrompit ses pensées en voyant la psychiatre se redresser sur son fauteuil, s'apprêtant à prendre la parole.

« Bien, dit alors Eileen Williams de son ton toujours aussi calme et apaisant. Je pense qu'il s'agit là d'un moment tout à fait opportun pour clore cette visite. »

Elle laissa un court silence planer afin que les autres personnes présentes intègrent la nouvelle information.

« Charles, reprit-elle, pouvez-vous raccompagner John au pavillon ?

\- Bien sûr » répondit l'aide-soignant qui se leva en suivant.

John le regarda, puis lança un regard entendu à la psychiatre avant de se lever à son tour. Immédiatement il se dirigea vers Alfred, la main tendue.

« Monsieur Pennyworth, lui dit-il alors que le majordome se levait à son tour. Je tiens à vous remercier pour... pour tout. Pour la visite, pour votre accueil... Ca a été pour moi une journée comme je n'en avais pas vécue depuis longtemps. Oh, ajouta-t-il avant de tourner le dos, et pourrez-vous transmettre mes salutations à monsieur Wayne ?

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, monsieur » répondit Alfred tout en se demandant comment son jeune maître pourrait bien accueillir de pareilles salutations.

« Je reviens vous chercher dans une heure docteure Williams, informa l'aide-soignant avant de prendre congé.

\- Entendu Charles, à tout à l'heure. »

Alfred raccompagna les deux hommes vers la porte d'entrée alors qu'il avait invité la psychiatre à rester patienter dans le salon. Avant de partir, John, serra à nouveau chaleureusement la main du majordome, avant de finalement disparaître dans la voiture qui l'avait mené jusque là. Alfred resta ensuite devant l'interphone, à la fois songeur, mais aussi afin d'ouvrir le portail à l'automobile qui reprenait sa route.

Une fois cela fait, il prit une grande inspiration afin de se motiver pour la prochaine étape : aller chercher Bruce afin de s'entretenir avec la psychiatre à propos de ce fameux projet d'accueil.

Mais à peine se fut-il retourné qu'il vit le propriétaire des lieux, la mine renfrognée – mais, nota-t-il, n'étant plus armé du fusil de chasse – descendre une à une les marches du grand escalier.

« Maître Bruce » l'accueillit Alfred d'un air poli à la fin des marches.

Celui-ci regarda son majordome, puis lança un autre regard en direction de la psychiatre qui les attendait dans le salon. Son attention se reporta ensuite sur Alfred.

« ...Il va falloir que nous ayons un peu plus qu'une simple discussion » annonça Bruce d'un ton grave.

.

.

.

.

.

_Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose en terme d'action, mais c'est vrai qu'en général j'aime bien prendre le temps de poser le contexte de mes histoires._

_En toute honnêteté, j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop où je vais avec cette fanfic. Le prochain chapitre sera encore assez "sérieux", avec la discussion entre Bruce, Alfred et la psychiatre ; et puis... Ensuite, peut-être bien que notre Joker finira par aller vivre au Manoir Wayne._

_...Mais après ?_

_Le Joker apprendra-t-il à cuisiner des pâtes carbonara avec Alfred ? Apprendra-t-il à s'occuper du potager sans saboter les légumes qui y poussent ? Réussira-t-il à ne pas trop asticotter Bruce afin de contenir les pulsions meurtrières de notre cher Batou ? John réussira-t-il à s'adapter à un semblant de vie normale, ou bien le Joker fera-t-il à nouveau son réapparition ? Et quelle sera donc l'histoire passée, et future, qui liera nos personnages favoris..?_

_Beaucoup de questions, auxquelles j'essaierai de répondre au fil des prochains chapitres._

_Je vous dis à bientôt en vue de ces nouvelles aventures !_


	5. Chapitre 5 : La décision

.

**Chapitre 5 : La décision**

**.**

Bruce détacha finalement son regard de son majordome pour le poser sur la psychiatre, qui les attendait calmement dans le salon toujours sans s'être départie de son sourire bienveillant. Il décida de se diriger vers elle d'un pas ferme, alors que celle-ci se redressait face à sa venue.

« Monsieur Wayne » le salua-t-elle à nouveau.

Bruce ne répondit rien mais lui fit tout de même un léger hochement de tête pour essayer de ne pas être trop malpoli. Ses parents, ainsi que Alfred, lui avaient tout de même appris à bien se tenir... Même s'il fallait bien avouer que la situation actuelle rendait les choses bien compliquées, tant de violentes émotions se bouleversaient en lui.

Froidement mais calmement, il fit signe à la psychiatre se rasseoir puis s'assit lui-même dans l'un des autres vastes fauteuils du salon, alors que Alfred les imitait à son tour, le regard vif jonglant entre chacun de ces drôles de protagonistes.

« Vous avez amené le Joker ici. »

La voix tranchante de Bruce avait lâché ces mots tel un violent coup de tonnerre. Ce constat sonnant si froid semblait en même temps contenir bon lot de reproches.

« Suite à votre candidature au projet de famille d'accueil pour patients de psychiatrie en voie de rétablissement, répondit très calmement la psychiatre Eileen Williams, nous avons convenu d'une visite au cours de laquelle nous vous avons présenté l'un des patients de notre service. John Kerrigan a, en effet, été connu sous le pseudonyme de "Joker" lors de certains incidents qui se sont produits dans notre ville. »

Alfred ressentit un profond respect pour cette femme qui narrait les faits avec une neutralité rassurante.

« Il s'agit du Joker ! répéta Bruce donc on sentait de l'émotion poindre dans sa voix.

\- Pour notre équipe de professionnels, il s'agit avant tout de John Kerrigan. Suite à certains éléments de son vécu, John a développé un trouble psychiatrique, que l'on nomme trouble de la personnalité narcissique, et ce cumulé avec des éléments délirants, c'est-à-dire lui faisant perdre contact avec la réalité objective ; c'est à cette époque que, en effet, il s'est fait connaître sous le nom de "Joker". Néanmoins, poursuivit la psychiatre alors qu'elle avait bien vu que Bruce avait voulu l'interrompre, depuis treize mois à présent, pour nous, la personne avec laquelle nous travaillons est John Kerrigan : déjà car c'est sa véritable identité de base, son nom de naissance ; mais aussi car celui qui nous accompagnons au quotidien est bel et bien John : il ne s'agit plus du Joker.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ? rétorqua Bruce, toujours buté.

\- Très rapidement, répondit Eileen Williams, John a parfaitement répondu au traitement médicamenteux qui lui a été instauré : nous avons couplé l'efficacité de deux anti-psychotiques complémentaires afin de permettre une baisse de son vécu délirant et de reprendre peu à peu contact avec la réalité ; nous lui avons également prescrit un anxiolytique afin de calmer ses périodes d'angoisses et d'agitation ; ainsi qu'un somnifère lui permettant de retrouver un rythme régulier de veille-sommeil. Faisons donc un rapide calcul : baisse et même effacement du délire, grande réduction de l'angoisse, retour à un rythme de vie régulier... Que restait-il donc à traiter à part ces symptômes ? »

La psychiatre laissa planer quelques instants sa question ; puis voyant qu'elle n'était pas interrompue, elle reprit la parole.

« ...Et bien, il restait tout de même le trouble de la personnalité narcissique, bien enraciné. Bien sûr ce trouble était déjà un peu moins déséquilibré grâce au traitement médicamenteux mais... Ce genre de troubles n'apparaît pas pour rien. Chez John, il s'est ancré dans une histoire de vie complètement chaotique, où cette façon d'être est devenue la seule solution possible pour lui d'exister. »

Bien que Bruce restait toujours de marbre, il ne pouvait nier que les propos de la psychiatre avaient un sens. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Alfred et, connaissant bien son fidèle majordome, il vit que le discours de la docteur Williams ne le laissait pas insensible.

« Outre le traitement médicamenteux, poursuivit-elle, que faire pour ce type de troubles ? Il faut bien sûr coupler le tout à une psychothérapie. Moi, expliqua-t-elle, mon métier de psychiatre consiste à définir les médicaments susceptibles d'aider nos patients à retrouver un équilibre psychique, et à les ajuster au besoin ; les psychologues, et notamment madame Anys Birden qui est la psychologue de John, servent à maintenir au mieux cet équilibre en accompagnant les patients vers une meilleure compréhension et acceptation d'eux-même. »

Eileen Williams prit une gorgée de thé encore tiède avant de poursuivre.

« Nous avons ensuite, en plus du traitement médicamenteux et de la psychothérapie, un service de psychiatrie bien particulier qui nous a tout de suite semblé convenir à John. Dans notre pavillon, qui n'accueille pas plus de quinze personnes afin qu'autrui ne soit pas perçu comme trop encombrant ou menaçant, nous instaurons dans un cadre précis des repères rassurants : même horaires de levers, repas et couchers, mêmes activités avec des buts thérapeutiques...

\- Comme ce dont John nous parlait ? » demanda Alfred alors que ces paroles faisaient écho à celles qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt.

Bruce ne put retenir un sursaut : entendre son précieux majordome appeler leur ennemi juré "John", d'une manière si détachée et si humaine, lui avait provoqué un horrible frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

La psychiatre, elle, n'avait pas été décontenancée pour autant.

« Exact, répondit-elle en un sourire. Le fait est que tout ceci – médicaments, psychothérapie, quotidien régulier, ateliers thérapeutiques... – est censé soigner, apaiser, équilibrer nos patients. A tel point que nous visons pour certains d'entre eux une réinsertion, d'abord progressive, dans la société qui constitue ce que l'on nomme ''le milieu ordinaire''.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, coupa Bruce brutalement. Vous voulez remettre le Joker en liberté, _vraiment _? Le "réinsérer"dans la société pour son "bien-être" ?

\- C'est le but, en effet, répondit toujours aussi calmement la docteure.

\- C'est complètement aberrant.

\- Question de point de vue » rétorqua-t-elle en un sourire bienveillant.

Alfred suivait l'échange avec intérêt ; plusieurs fois il avait eu envie d'intervenir, mais il était assez fasciné de voir la médecin répondre avec un savoir et une facilité déconcertante à Bruce, lui rabattant le caquet d'un manière très professionnelle. Pour une fois, Alfred pouvait enfin un peu se reposer...

« Vous avez employé le terme "liberté", souligna la psychiatre, et je pense qu'il est important d'apporter certaines précisions à ce sujet. Comme vous l'avez peut-être appris par les médias, à l'époque John – sous le nom du Joker – a été condamné à trente ans de réclusion criminelle, et à tout autant de temps d'obligation de soins. D'où son placement en hôpital psychiatrique pénitentiaire. Mais... sincèrement, avez-vous déjà vu un être humain fragilisé se rétablir grâce à trente années de détention ? De mon expérience dans le domaine, je peux vous assurer que cela ne se produit jamais. Or les services de détention comme les services psychiatriques sont de plus en plus débordés : nous manquons de moyens matériels, financiers, de personnels, alors que l'on nous oblige à accueillir toujours plus de patients... Alors, que faire ? Et bien, c'est pour cela qu'avec mon équipe nous avons monté ce nouveau projet : celui d'une réinsertion progressive dans la société, tout en continuant la surveillance et les soins, des patients répondant le mieux aux traitements. Et, que cela vous paraisse incongru ou non : John Kerrigan fait bel et bien partie de ces patients-là. »

Elle reprit une inspiration avant de poursuivre.

« John Kerrigan serait donc, pendant les vingt-huit années restantes de sa peine, sous liberté conditionnelle, surveillé, ainsi que toujours sous injonction de soins. Ces soins consistent en des soins psychiatriques, somatiques au besoin, mais aussi en de la réinsertion dans la vie quotidienne.

\- Et en quoi pourrait-il être particulièrement, hum, aidé, en étant ici ? demanda innocemment Alfred qui essayait de suivre la logique de la psychiatre.

\- Pour plusieurs raisons, répondit-elle apparemment ravie par la question. Tout d'abord, il faut à John un lieu sécurisant : on ne peut nier que le Manoir Wayne est un lieu on ne peut plus sécurisé avec ses grands portails, ses caméras de surveillance... Mais il s'agit aussi, et c'est là un aspect très important, d'un endroit très vaste : bien qu'elle ne soit que conditionnelle, John doit pouvoir se sentir un minimum en liberté, libre de ses mouvements, afin de pouvoir s'épanouir au mieux. Avec tout l'espace, intérieur comme extérieur, que vous avez ici... Cela laisse beaucoup de possibilités, tout en ayant des limites bien définies. En parlant des limites, là aussi cela est important : votre Manoir, bien que faisant partie de Gotham, est situé largement en dehors de la ville : il s'agit donc d'un lieu isolé mais sécurisant, faisant partie de la ville sans pour autant y être trop connecté ; imaginez un peu si quelque passant venait à croiser John par hasard et reconnaissait en lui le Joker... Cela serait sûrement problématique, non ? Enfin, vous n'êtes que deux personnes à vivre au milieu de tout cet espace, et John a besoin d'un cercle social réduit qui soit à la fois repérant, sécurisant, contenant... Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Alors que Alfred hochait la tête, Bruce tenait la sienne entre ses mains, les yeux exorbités. Vraiment, cette psychiatre était-elle en train leur vendre une vie en compagnie du Joker ?

« Bien sûr, même si vous n'êtes que deux à vivre ici, si jamais vous en veniez à accueillir John, vous ne seriez pas seuls dans sa prise en charge : dans notre projet nous permettons à des professionnels qualifiés de continuer l'accompagnement au domicile. Au vu des caractéristiques du lieu de vie que vous proposez, des contraintes et besoins de John, ainsi que des capacités de notre service de psychiatrie, voici le programme d'intervention que nous pourrions vous proposer. »

D'une discrète mallette qu'elle avait transporté avec elle, la docteure Eileen Williams sortit une feuille qu'elle tendit à ses interlocuteurs.

Toujours renfrogné, Bruce ne fit pas un geste pour s'en saisir, mais Alfred accepta poliment de la prendre entre ses mains et la lut avec attention. Sans rien laisser paraître, Bruce en détailla tout de même le contenu par-dessus l'épaule de son majordome.

_« Programme d'intervention : John Kerrigan » _en était le titre.

Certains éléments étaient exactement les mêmes pour chaque jour de la semaine. Alfred se rappela alors de la notions de "repères" que la psychiatre avait mentionné à plusieurs reprises, alors qu'il découvrait les éléments suivants :

« Lever : 8h

Petit-déjeuner et prise de médicaments : 8h - 9h

Douche et temps de préparation : 9h – 10h

Entretien du logement : 10h – 11h

Aide à la préparation du repas : 11h – 12h

Déjeuner et prise de médicaments : 12h – 13h

Temps libre / de repos : 13h – 14h

Temps d'activités thérapeutiques : 14h – 16h

Temps d'activités quotidiennes : 16h – 18h

Aide à la préparation du repas : 18h – 19h

Dîner et prise de médicaments : 19h – 20h

Temps de soirée : 20h – 22h

Heure du coucher : 22h »

Bruce ne put s'empêcher une remarque.

« Ca fait très scolaire comme emploi du temps, énonça-t-il quelque peu narquoisement.

\- Cela rentre dans le cadre de sa liberté limitée et de ses soins obligatoires, répondit calmement la psychiatre. C'est actuellement le programme quotidien de John, depuis deux ans, qui lui permet de trouver un équilibre qui lui est souhaitable de poursuivre. »

Bruce n'eut rien à répondre et regarda à nouveau la feuille.

« Quelles sont donc ces "activités thérapeutiques" et "activités quotidiennes" qui sont mentionnées ? questionna poliment Alfred.

\- Comme je vous le disais, reprit la psychiatre, vous ne seriez pas seuls à prendre en charge le quotidien de John. Des professionnels pourraient venir eux-même ou bien viendraient chercher John sur les temps d'activités thérapeutiques au pavillon : par exemple, pour ma part, un entretien de trente minutes est prévu tout les lundis après-midi, suivi d'un groupe de parole ; les mardis et les vendredis sont prévus des temps d'entretiens avec la psychologue, suivis d'un atelier d'art-thérapie ; tandis que les mercredis ont lieu différents ateliers éducatifs, tels que l'aide aux habiletés sociales ou le sport en collectivité par exemple. »

La psychiatre enchaîna ensuite sur le deuxième aspect, tout aussi important.

« Pour ce qui est des activités quotidiennes... Et bien il s'agirait des activités que John pourrait faire ici, avec vous. Nous avions noté dans votre dossier, ainsi que lors de la visite, qu'il y a beaucoup d'espaces verts desquels s'occuper, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous acceptiez, cela pourrait faire une bonne activité régulière. Aider à la préparation des repas également, que cela soit en cuisinant, en cueillant les fruits et légumes, en nettoyant le matériel, ou même en allant faire les courses...

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama alors Bruce qui était resté le plus silencieux possible. Vous n'envisagez tout de même pas que le _Joker_ aille tranquillement se balader dans un supermarché tout de même !

\- J'envisage que John, répondit calmement la psychiatre, avec autorisation, accompagnement et surveillance de son bracelet électronique, puisse un jour réaliser une activité aussi banale que celle de faire les courses en vue d'un repas, en effet. »

Bruce en était bouche bée. Cette psychiatre n'était-elle pas au final la personne la plus folle à lier dans cette pièce ?

« Bien sûr tout cela ne reste que des suppositions, et si vous avez toute autre idée d'activité de la vie quotidienne à proposer à John - si vous l'accueillez, bien sûr - nous les prendrons en compte et les inclurons dans le programme. »

Alors qu'il hochait à nouveau la tête, Alfred était songeur. Cette journée était tellement riche en rebondissements et en informations qu'il ne savait plus réellement où donner de la tête. Et pourtant... Pourtant, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait se cacher que cela le rendait curieux. Voire même lui donnait envie : envie d'essayer, envie de tenter quelque chose...

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit, sursautant au passage.

La psychiatre regarda sa montre.

« Ce doit être Charles, annonça-t-elle alors.

-Oh, je vais lui ouvrir » répondit Alfred en se levant, se faisant la réflexion que cette heure de discussion était bien vite passée.

Eileen Williams et Bruce se levèrent à sa suite, et Bruce prit la parole.

« De toute façon, lâcha-t-il brutalement, nous n'accueillerons pas le Joker ici. »

Depuis l'interphone qu'il venait d'actionner, ces propos sonnèrent comme un coup de fouet aux oreilles du majordome, qui au fond ne sut quoi répondre.

« Nous vous laissons jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour prendre votre décision, répliqua la psychiatre toujours aussi calme. Bien sûr, ce projet d'accueil novateur est basé sur le volontariat. Alors, si d'ici la fin de la semaine votre décision va dans le sens d'un refus... Bien évidemment nous l'accepterons. Et nous chercherons une autre potentielle famille d'accueil pour John. »

Les sourcils de Bruce en bondirent au sommet de son crâne.

« Pardon ?! s'exclama-t-il alors. Vous voulez dire que, que _cet homme_ finira par être accueilli quelque part de toute façon ? Dans une _famille _?!

\- John Kerrigan fait partie de notre projet d'accueil, lui confirma Eileen Williams. Alors oui, s'il n'est pas envisageable qu'il soit accueilli ici, nous lui chercherons un autre lieu de vie. »

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe à l'intérieur de Bruce.

Alors, quoiqu'il arrive, le Joker allait sortir de son emprisonnement ?!

« Messieurs, reprit la psychiatre alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur Charles, je vous remercie pour votre accueil et pour ce temps d'échange. Vous pouvez me joindre à tout moment si vous le souhaitez et, pour ma part je reviendrai vers vous ce vendredi afin de prendre connaissance de votre décision. »

Alfred tendit une main polie vers elle.

« Merci pour votre visite docteure Williams.

\- Merci à vous, et à bientôt. »

Ils se serrèrent la main mais, vu la réaction de Bruce Wayne, la psychiatre préféra garder la distance qui semblait vitale à ce personnage et lui adressa simplement un au revoir poli d'un signe de main. Et puis elle disparut de leur vue, entrant dans la voiture où l'aide-soignant l'attendait avant de reprendre la route vers le pavillon psychiatrique.

Une fois le bruit du moteur s'éloignant et la porte refermée, Bruce se tourna vers son majordome.

« Vraiment Alfred ? _Vraiment ?!_ Mais c'est du grand délire ! Accueillir le Joker ici... Ou même qu'il soit accueilli ailleurs, dans une autre famille... C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! »

Se tenant droit et sûr de lui, Alfred n'eut qu'une chose à lui répondre.

« Dans ce cas, monsieur Bruce... Ne vaudrait-il mieux pas, à choisir, que John Kerrigan vienne vivre ici ? Car après tout... qui de mieux placé que celui qui fut le Batman pour veiller au véritable rétablissement de l'homme qui fut le Joker ? »

.

.

.

.

.

_Tadaam, un nouveau chapitre !_

_Enfin, nouveau.. En réalité ce chapitre là a été écrit il y a quelques temps, mais surtout il était déjà posté depuis un moment, sur Wattpad. Mais pas sur . Pourquoi cela ? Et bien tout simplement parce que j'avais **oublié** de mettre à jour sur ce site ! A vrai dire il ne se passe tellement plus grand chose par ici que ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête._  
_J'en profite donc pour remercier EveAppleField qui, grâce à ses reviews, m'a rappelé que cette histoire existait ici aussi._

_Et donc, tant qu'à mettre à jour, je poste dans la foulée le chapitre suivant qui a également déjà été publié._

_See you !_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Cameramen

.

**Chapitre 6 : Cameramen**

**.**

Pendant un moment, Bruce avait continué à faire sa tête de mule.

Une fois la psychiatre partie, il avait fait les cent pas dans le petit salon tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe sous le regard de son majordome. Alfred l'avait laissé faire ce petit manège et était allé dans la cuisine pour lui préparer une bonne tasse de thé.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, alors qu'il versait l'eau chaude dans le récipient, d'entendre son jeune maître lui crier au loin « Je vais dans la batcave ! ». Le sourcil gauche de Alfred s'était levé de dix bons millimètres. Deux venues à la batcave en si peu de temps ? Il eut une once d'espoir. Le jeune Bruce retrouvait-il enfin son énergie, sa vitalité..?

Finissant de préparer le délicieux thé qu'il faisait importer tout droit d'Angleterre, Alfred prit ensuite un petit plateau argenté et décida d'apporter sa boisson à Bruce. Plateau en main, il s'avança sur le chemin de la batcave.

Après avoir composé sur le piano les trois accords suivis des deux notes qui permettaient de débloquer le passage secret menant à l'antre, le majordome prit les sombres escaliers et descendit jusqu'à se retrouver dans la vaste pièce. Ses pas résonnaient sur les parois de pierre alors qu'il s'avançait vers Bruce, déjà installé devant le bat-ordinateur.

Alfred posa à ses côtés le plateau sur lequel trônait la tasse de thé.

« Que faites-vous, monsieur ?

\- Je pirate le réseau d'Arkham. Et cette fois-ci, lui dit Bruce en se retournant vers lui, n'essayez pas de m'en empêcher. »

Alfred se garda bien de ne pas entraver son objectif, et à la place il prit un autre siège de bureau qui traînait non loin pour s'installer aux côtés de son jeune maître.

Celui-ci s'affaira à tapoter avec une rapidité impressionnante sur les touches du clavier du grand ordinateur, contournant peu à peu les systèmes de sécurité des réseaux informatiques.

« Là. Ça y est, dit-il enfin.

\- Et que cherchez-vous au juste ?

\- Tout ce que je pourrais trouver sur le Joker. »

Bruce chercha le dossier en question et l'ouvrit bientôt sous leurs yeux.

Les premiers éléments remontaient à deux années en arrière. Suite à son arrestation par le GCPD – Bruce et Alfred savaient très bien que le Batman avait grandement facilité les choses à l'époque – le Joker avait rapidement été transféré à l'asile d'Arkham.

S'ensuivaient ensuite différents comptes-rendus psychiatriques. Le premier contenait quelques notes succinctes d'entretiens. Un autre compte-rendu faisait état du diagnostic de trouble de la personnalité narcissique dont la docteure Eileen Williams leur avait fait part un peu plus tôt. Un autre papier informatisé faisait état des hypothèses médicamenteuses pour instaurer un traitement correspondant aux troubles psychiques du Joker, suivi d'une ordonnance. D'autres comptes-rendus suivaient encore, relatant l'évolution de l'état de santé de ce fameux personnage. Peu à peu, ceux-ci révélaient que le traitement semblait parfaitement adéquat, et que le Joker montrait progressivement des signes de "meilleur contact avec la réalité".

Un autre document attira leur attention. Celui-ci était écrit par le psychiatre du Joker de l'époque, et mentionnait qu'au vu des très bons résultats suite au traitement médicamenteux, il pourrait être intéressant de transférer le détenu dans un autre service psychiatrique connexe à Arkham : le pavillon de soins de réadaptation. Un papier officiel mentionnait ensuite ce transfert. Et puis... plus rien.

« Pourquoi n'y a-t-il rien d'autre ? demanda alors Alfred.

\- C'est sûrement dû à son changement de service, répondit Bruce en recommençant à pianoter sur les touches de son clavier. Je vais hacker le réseau du pavillon de réadaptation. »

Après quelques minutes de pirouettes informatiques Bruce arriva à ses fins. Il chercha à nouveau tous les documents accessibles en lien avec le Joker.

Le premier document était une attestation de transfert et d'admission dans le service, signé de la main de Eileen Williams. Celle-ci y était nommée comme sa nouvelle psychiatre référente.  
Pendant les treize mois suivants, différents compte-rendus retraçaient l'évolution du Joker – nommé John Kerrigan à partir d'un certain point. Il semblait d'ailleurs que la question de la véritable identité du Joker avait été l'objet d'un long travail thérapeutique.

D'autres notes suivaient, témoignant là aussi d'une très bonne évolution de l'état de santé de John. Très bonne réponse au traitement médicamenteux, qui s'était vu diminuer peu à peu ; bonnes interactions avec les professionnels... Quelques altercations avec d'autres patients mais jamais d'actes hétéro-agressifs...

Bruce n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux.

A en juger par tout ce qu'il lisait depuis l'internement du Joker, celui-ci s'était... Quoi, amélioré ?Stabilisé ? Ou peut-être même était-il... guéri ?

« Je ne comprends pas, lâcha brusquement Bruce. Dans tous ces documents, toutes ces notes... Je ne reconnais pas le Joker.

\- Le connaissiez-vous seulement, monsieur ? demanda prudemment Alfred.

\- Bien sûr que je le connaissais ! répliqua Bruce. Je le connaissais presque mieux que n'importe qui d'autre ! A le traquer sans relâche lorsqu'il était encore en liberté, à le confronter lorsqu'il commettait ses crimes...

\- Vous connaissiez bien le Joker, concéda le majordome. Mais, pour autant, connaissiez-vous vraiment l'être humain qui se cachait derrière ce personnage ? »

Bruce resta silencieux, ne sachant quoi répondre.

Après être resté pensif quelques instants, il reprit le cours de ses recherches. Il détailla notamment les quatre derniers documents présents dans le dossier.

Dans l'ordre chronologique apparaissait un compte-rendu psychiatrique relatant l'évolution globale du patient au sein du service – évolution qualifiée de "très favorable". Le document d'après était un papier officiel stipulant l'entrée de John Kerrigan dans le programme de "réinsertion en milieu ordinaire".  
Celui d'après était la candidature postée par Alfred, avec en annexe un rapide compte-rendu expliquant, d'après la psychiatre, en quoi ce lieu d'accueil pourrait être pertinent pour ce patient précisément.  
Le dernier document quant à lui était une candidature d'un autre lieu d'accueil potentiel.

Alfred vit les yeux de Bruce s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture de ce document-ci.

C'est une tête effarée qu'il tourna vers son majordome.

« Alfred... Vous avez lu ?

\- Oui en effet. »

Bruce, les yeux exorbités, fut légèrement outré par le manque de réaction de son majordome.

« Mais enfin, reprit-il. Ils ne sont tout de même pas sérieux !

\- Il semblerait pourtant que si » répondit Alfred tout en gardant un calme olympien.

Le regard hébété de Bruce fit plusieurs allers-retours entre l'écran de son ordinateur et son majordome.

« Mais enfin... Il s'agit d'un couple de petits vieux ! » s'exclama-t-il effaré.

Alfred eut envie de lui faire remarquer que ces personnes-là n'était pas si "vieilles" que ça, dans la mesure où lui-même avait le même âge qu'elles. Il se retint néanmoins, ne souhaitant pas entraver Bruce dans ses réflexions, qui s'était à nouveau tourné vers l'écran où était affiché le dossier de candidature.

Cette candidature-là avait été émise par un couple de sexagénaires à la retraite et ayant été famille d'accueil pour enfants au cours de leur vie. Il était également renseigné qu'ils possédaient une maison à l'Est de Gotham, comprenant plusieurs chambres, ainsi qu'un petit jardin avec vue sur le fleuve. Une lettre manuscrite accompagnait la candidature, dans laquelle le couple de retraité faisait part de leur envie de participer à ce projet novateur, eux qui avaient durant leurs plus jeunes années déjà accueilli nombre d'enfants relevant des services sociaux voire même des services de pédopsychiatrie de la ville.

Alfred trouvait cela très touchant.

Bruce, lui, semblait plutôt trouver cela effarant.

« Mais, Alfred..., reprit Bruce à nouveau. Ils ne vont tout de même pas envoyer le _Joker_ chez un couple de _petits vieux_ !

\- Il semblerait que ce soit eux ou nous » rappela le majordome avec sagesse.

Bruce cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, apparemment déstabilisé par cette idée.

Puis, soudainement, il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la batcave. Alfred connaissait bien ce comportement, signe qu'il était plongé dans une intense réflexion.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Bruce s'immobilisa et regarda Alfred droit dans les yeux.

« Dans ce cas..., dit-il avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que ce soit nous ? »

.

Alfred avait pendant les jours suivants observé avec attention le jeune Bruce. Celui-ci traversait ce que Alfred nommait en son fort intérieur "la phase d'acceptation", avec des hauts et des bas. Il remarqua que le millionnaire recommençait à se lever tôt le matin, à noter des idées qui lui passaient par la tête dans un petit journal qu'il gardait dans ses appartements... Et aussi qu'il avait passé une commande assez conséquente de différentes petites caméras et micros qu'il s'était ensuite affairé à installer dans le manoir.

« Si le Joker doit venir ici, avait-il expliqué à son majordome, je veux pouvoir surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes. »

Alfred avait cédé face à cette fantaisie, et l'avait même finalement aidé dans sa tâche. Ils avaient d'abord dissimulé quelques caméras dans les grandes pièces communes, et en avaient profité pour choisir quels appartements ils attribueraient à John.

« L'aile Sud » avait immédiatement proposé le millionnaire.

Il n'y avait de toute façon pas eu beaucoup d'autres options, puisque l'aile Est était occupée par Alfred, l'aile Nord par Bruce, et que l'aile Ouest n'était pas encore rénovée.

Ils avaient néanmoins installés quelques caméras dans chacune des ailes, Alfred acceptant cela afin d'apaiser les petits traits de paranoïa qu'il sentait poindre chez le maître des lieux. S'il n'y avait que ça pour l'apaiser...

Cependant, le majordome avait dû s'interposer lorsqu'ils en étaient venus aux futurs quartiers de John.

« Voyons maître Bruce, lui avait-il dit, vous n'allez tout de même pas installer une caméra dans les toilettes !

\- Ce serait pourtant plus prudent » avait insisté Bruce.

Alfred l'avait finalement convaincu d'abandonner l'idée, mais avait dû céder face au compromis d'y mettre un micro.

« Juste un » avait précisé Bruce.

Alfred avait rétorqué qu'il trouvait tout de même cela un peu tordu, et qu'il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'aurait jamais à écouter ce qu'il se passerait dans cette pièce-là.

Bien qu'il n'en eut rien dit sur le moment, Alfred était néanmoins ravi de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux depuis quelques temps : un Bruce énergique, impliqué dans quelque chose, montrant toute une palette d'émotions... Malgré le léger stress de la situation, il eut la pensé que Bruce semblait aller mieux.  
Il retrouvait enfin le Bruce qu'il avait connu.

Avec toutes ces installations le temps était au final passé très vite, et la journée du vendredi était arrivée sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte.

Ils reçurent comme prévu un appel de la docteure Williams, leur demandant où ils en étaient de leur réflexion.

C'était Bruce qui avait répondu au téléphone. Et c'était lui qui avait donné officiellement son accord pour l'accueil de John Kerrigan.

La psychiatre en fut enchantée.

Ils fixèrent d'un commun accord l'arrivée de John pour l'après-midi du dimanche.

.

Le dimanche après-midi, à 14 heures, Bruce et Alfred étaient tous deux installés dans le petit salon accolé au hall d'entrée du manoir, attendant l'arrivée du nouveau venu.

Lorsque l'interphone sonna, Alfred essaya de garder son calme et marcha le plus tranquillement possible jusqu'à celui-ci afin d'ouvrir le grand portail extérieur. Puis, suivi de Bruce, ils sortirent devant l'entrée.

Ils virent devant eux arriver la même voiture de l'hôpital qui était venue la dernière fois. Une fois celle-ci garée ils reconnurent Charles, l'aide-soignant, ainsi que la docteure Williams, et bien sûr John qui fut le dernier à sortir de l'habitacle. Les portières se refermèrent et la petite troupe se dirigea vers eux.

Une fois les poignées de mains échangées avec l'aide-soignant et la psychiatre, ce fut au tour de John de s'avancer, d'abord vers Alfred.

« Monsieur Pennyworth, je suis ravi de vous revoir » lui dit-il en lui serrant la main vigoureusement.

« Le plaisir est réciproque, monsieur Kerrigan » répondit le majordome.

John lâcha finalement la main de Alfred et tendit la sienne vers Bruce.  
Celui-ci n'amorça aucune geste.

« Joker » lâcha le millionnaire d'une voix froide.

Le sourire de John s'effaça de son visage tandis que sa main s'abaissait également.

« Wow, dit-il alors. Plutôt directe comme salutation. »

Les trois autres personnes présentes se regardèrent, ne sachant trop comment réagir, alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait peu à peu entre eux...  
Ce fut John qui le brisa soudainement.

« Moi aussi, ravi de te revoir, _Brucie _! » s'exclama-t-il alors en donnant une grande tape amicale dans l'épaule du millionnaire.

Les yeux de celui-ci s'agrandirent sous l'étonnement. Il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ce genre de comportement.  
Il reprit néanmoins rapidement contenance.

« Je vous prie de ne pas m'appeler "Brucie" » répéta-t-il d'un ton un peu écoeuré par ce drôle de surnom.

John lui répondit du tac au tac.

« Et bien dans ce cas, je te prie de ne pas m'appeler "Joker". »

Coupant court à ce qui aurait facilement pu se transformer en joute verbale, Alfred s'interposa entre eux.

« Maintenant que les salutations sont faites, peut-être pourrions entrer ? L'air est un peu frais aujourd'hui » dit-il sur un ton léger tout en accompagnant sa parole d'un geste de bienvenue en ouvrant la grande porte d'entrée.

« Oh, reprit néanmoins le majordome. Mais peut-être avez-vous des effets personnels à décharger de la voiture, monsieur Kerrigan ?

\- Je n'ai qu'une valise, lui répondit John. Ça va aller vite.

\- Si peu ? s'étonna Alfred.

\- Oh vous savez, quand on est hospitalisé dans une chambre neuf mètres carrés, on n'a généralement pas grand chose à y stocker » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Suite à cela il se dirigea vers la voiture ; Charles lui ouvrit le coffre et John en sortit la valise en question, qu'il porta ensuite jusqu'à l'entrée. Puis il pénétra dans le manoir à la suite des autres protagonistes.

Alfred mena les convives jusqu'à l'étage, Bruce fermant la marche tout en gardant un regard suspicieux sur leurs invités. Le majordome soupira intérieurement. Et dire que, juste avant leur arrivée, il avait demandé à son jeune maître de ne pas oublier d'essayer d'être aimable... Ils allaient vraiment devoir poser des bases pour essayer de créer une bonne entente, pensa-t-il. En espérant que cela se fasse au plus vite.

Une fois arrivés dans l'aile Sud, John posa sa valise et s'extasia devant ses nouveaux appartements. Charles et la docteure Williams approuvèrent la beauté des lieux et restèrent encore un peu pour discuter.

Puis, au bout d'un certain temps, la psychiatre s'adressa à John.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de partir. Avant ça, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose John ?

\- Non, je crois que c'est bon, répondit le jeune homme souriant.

\- Bien. Et vous messieurs Wayne, Pennyworth ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous pouvons faire pour vous ?

\- Il ne me semble pas » répondit Alfred en consultant Bruce du regard.

La psychiatre hocha la tête puis fouilla dans la petite mallette qu'elle avait à la main. Elle tendit un papier à chacun des protagonistes.

« L'emploi du temps de John, leur précisa-t-elle. Vous en avez un exemplaire chacun. »

Alfred la remercia alors qu'elle remettait son manteau.

« Tout est bon donc ? s'assura-t-elle une dernière fois.

\- Parfaitement, répondit le majordome. Vous pouvez partir l'esprit tranquille. »

Alfred se fit néanmoins la réflexion, tout en regardant John et Bruce, que sa tranquillité à lui risquait probablement d'être mise à rude épreuve pour les prochains temps à venir.

.

.

.

.

.

_Voilà, cette histoire est, pour le moment, à jour ! Il me reste bien évidemment moult événements à écrire (et parallèlement moult fictions à continuer..), j'espère qu'en attendant ceux-ci auront éveillé votre intérêt._

_A bientôt pour de prochaines aventuuûres !_


End file.
